


Good view

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, No power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Soulmate AU..... Like the millionth oneSee scenes from each others lives. Charles sees Erik in Germany alone. His mom just died, his father died years before her. Erik is in pain so Charles takes a plane to Germany. And thank you for Google translate.





	Good view

 

Everyone at some point would start having visions, little peaks into the lives of their soulmate. Some people, like myself, who get them at 6 while others didn't start getting them until much later.

My first sight into their life was doing the holiday season. Where as I was used to Christmas, with a tree and lights all around. My soulmate was lighting candles on a seven pronged holder thing.  
"Mom! I saw them, my soulmate!" I ran into my parents bedroom, "They were lighting candles with their family." I smiled widely at her.  
"Congratulations Charles. She must be Jewish."  
I didn't know what she meant but I ran off to tell the others, nannies and such, about it.

I didn't get another look into their world for nearly another year. I almost thought it was a mistake that I saw one in the first place. This time I saw a school, and the name didn't make sense to me. And it wasn't English, I could not tell what language it was but I wanted to know. I wanted to learn it for them.

After that I saw a lot more. Nothing telling like a flag or sign. Mostly people, the always seemed happy. Which I was happy for them as I could not wait to btw the reason for it.

Not all the memories were good. I remember seeing part of a funeral. Their fathers funeral. I had also recently l lost my father. I knew my soulmate must have been in pain. I wish I had a way to help them.  
By this point my mother had started to disappear for a couple off days at a time so the only one I had to talk to was my adopted sister Raven. She was the same age as me and had not seen anything from her soulmate. We cried together for the loss of our father and now I also mourned for soulmate loss as well.  
If I was right as muy soulmate was my age then he also lost his father at a young age, roughly 8.

After the loss of their father everything changed. His was in a different house and lived with a more family, I think. But everything seemed less happy. At the school, anytime I saw him, other students stayed away. There were no laughing friends or being outside.  
It stayed like that for a couple years. In the mean time I learned that my soulmate was a boy and was also from Germany, Dusseldorf to be exact. I then started to learn German in case he did not know English.

When I was 12 I came home from school crying. My soulmate had kissed some girl. What if my soulmate didn't want to be with another guy? Would he reject me? Why was he kissing her?  
I didn't know and no one could answer me. So I continued to cry.  
That was the last I saw of him.

Present day-

The last I saw of my soulmate he was with someone else. And that someone else was female. I knew my soulmate could be bisexual but I was hurt. That was 7 years ago. Now I was 19, in college at Oxford and as Raven liked to say, whoring around. She was lucky her soulmate turned out to be my roommate Hank.  
"Charles, you should slow down." she said stopping me from taking another shot. I took it anyway, "Fine, be that way. We have to go, Hank has seen early class tomorrow and so do you."  
"I will catch up soon." if only looks could kill Raven would have done it, "I promise, no more drinks. Just not ready too leave."  
Raven looked like she wanted to say no but thank the gods for Hank, "Okay, just call of you need anything."  
I sat at the bar true to my promise. It finally happened I saw my soulmates life again. Before I could get too excited I saw his mom lying in a hospital bed.  
I blame by drunkenness. Although I could have just been happy to see my soulmates again. Either way, I still ended up on a flight to Dusseldorf at 2 am.

The flight would only be and hour and a half. So while I did not sober up, I did think about what my plan was. I didn't even tell Raven. I had money for a hotel. I was going to have a crazy hangover in the morning.

Fate must have been on my side. The first thing I saw when I woke up was a coffee shop that was across the street from my hotel. But I was seeing through the eyes of soulmate. He was close by.   
I ran from my room, down the stairs and into the shop hoping I had not missed him.

"Kann ich Dir helfen?"(Can I help you?) the worker asked me.  
"Just give me a moment." I said taking a long breath, "Seelenverwandte." (Soulmate)  
He nodded like he got it and went back to making the drinks. "Lenhsherr." he called out. That was Jewish, right?  
I looked at this Lenhsherr guy. He looked tired and if looked closely, you could term he had been crying. This might be him.  
"Hi." I said getting in the way of his drink.  
"What are you doing?" he glared at me.  
"I am your soulmate." I answered as quickly as I could.  
He said, "How? I saw you for the first time a week ago."  
I laughed, "I been seeing bits of your life since I was 6. I saw your mom sick or worse, and had to be here for you. I remember that you had already lost your father around the same time I lost mine." I rambled for a few more minutes before I realised that he had said nothing, "Hi I am Charles." I stuck out my hand for him to shake.  
He rolled his eyes and ignored it, "How old are you? 15? 16?"  
"Ummm. No, I am 19." I frowned, "I am sorry if I you expecting someone else but-."  
He laughed, "I don't need a soulmate. If we met under normal circumstances, you would not think twice about me."  
"You are kind of right. Since I first saw you 13 years ago, you have not left my mind. Ich habe Deutsch für dich gelernt." (I learned German for you).  
He stood there shocked for a moment then cleared his throat, "Oh well okay then."  
"I get it, with you mom dying you are just a bit stressed." I stuck my hand out for him again, "Lets try this again, hi I am Charles."  
This time he took it, "Erik."


End file.
